Loves songs for lions
by Eskarina
Summary: Songfics. Better summery inside, basically songs by sir elton put to different couples. I own nothing
1. Taka and Zira

Okay, the idea behind this is that since Simba and Nala got their own song by Sir Elton, the other couples deserve some too, so, for starters, here is Taka and Zira's. Ain't they adorable? If anyone thinks up any other songs and couples they would suit, let me know, as I am rather thick.

Picture, if you would be so kind, an African savaana at sunset. The land is an earthy tone of red, dotted with patches of grass, here and there herds of animals rest. And in the centre of it all is a huge rock, looking like two spires that grew from the ground, but one broke, now it lays on it's side as a platform.

And upon this rock, there is a pride of lions, lazing around in the cool of the evening. In particular, notice the two pairs, A large male lion, gold with a deep black mane, with a mate who is slim and a shade of dark brown. Across the platform lays another pair, the male of this one is younger, not so big yet, his mane a shock of copper hair, and by his side a beautiful beige lioness.

King Ahadi raised his head slowly as his nose caught the scent of his other son, or as he referred to him, the waste of space, and a lioness. He didn't have to guess which one it would be.

Slowly onto the rock clambered a younger still male, his mane not grown in fully yet, but what little there was, was ebony. His fur was dark brown, like his mothers, and his eyes were darkest emeralds. He settled himself on the rock and soon by his side appeared a lioness.

This one could not be called beautiful by conventional standards, she was too thin, her ears too cut from fights, and the long black stripe down her back marked her as a mongrel, unworthy of the handsome lion.

"You're back." Ahadi spoke without emotion. "Where were you?"  
The lion scowled, "We were hunting together." He nuzzled his head against the lioness'. "It's our anniversary."

The Queen looked up and smiled, "Congratulations, how long has it been?"  
"A year." Zira purred, resting her head on Prince Taka's chest.

"She wasn't talking to you, mongrel." Ahadi muttered. "Both of you get out of my sight, I have no urge to see my mistake and his whore."

Taka growled, but knew better than to attack, and marched away around the back of the rock with Zira by his side.

In the back of the rock, where the sun does not shine unless it's setting, there is a cave, and this is where the two lions settled themselves.

"I'm sorry about him." Taka mumbled.

"I know, it's not your fault though." Zira replied, "I have you, that's all I need." she moved closer to her mate and nuzzled him gently.

The two smiled as they began to hear the music of the pridelands, birds singing and the soft cooing of gazelles joining together with the deep-set rhythm of life in the land.

_"It's a little bit funny_," Taka purred into the lioness' ear. _"this feeling inside. I'm not one of those who can easily hide..." _

Zira smiled, a blush rising to her cheeks as Taka moved away from her to playfully crouch as if about to pounce at her, _"I don't have much money, but boy, if i did, I'd buy a big house where we both could live." _

He pounced and Zira playfully dodged him, rubbing her head on his and then scampering down the side of pride rock to the grass, _"If I were a sculptor,"_ she reconsidered this, then shook her head, "_but then again, no... or a girl who makes potions in a travelling show..."_ she sighed, words never came to her like they did to Taka, he was so smooth when called upon to make speeches, and his voice when he sang was unlike anything she'd ever heard. _"I know it's not much, but it's the best I can do..." _

Taka smiled and ran down to join her, she was far too modest, she did have a lovely voice when she made the effort, and just the fact that she was trying for him more than made up for the lack of words. His voice joined hers and they sang together._ "My gift is my song, and this one's for you." _

The two lions ran off across the grass together, laughing and playfully jumping on one another, their voices intermingling with a chorus that came from the very bones of the land. _"And you can tell everybody, this is your song, it may be quite simple but, now that it's done..." _

Taka pinned the lioness to the ground at last, smiling down at the face that only he could see as beautiful. _"I hope you don't mind, I hope you don't mind, that i put down in words..."_ he leant down and purring, nuzzled her. _"How wonderful life is with you in the world."_

Zira leant up and licked his cheek in return, wriggling free when he became stunned at this warm reaction, he always was. He could never believe there was someone in the world who really did love him.

_"I sat on the rock... and I kicked off the moss... some of these verses, well, they got me quite cross..."_ She sang softly, moving to sit by the nearby water-hole and look back at him, unaware of the effect she was having on him. _"But the sun's been kind, while I wrote this song..." _

Taka's mouth hung open. She truly was beautiful, the sunlight shone from behind her, hitting the water and making her look like a floating angel on an ocean of glittering water.

Grinning her wickedest grin the lioness walked back to him, rubbing the whole length of her body against the lion's chest, trailing her tail in his face, _"It's for people like you that keep it turned on..." _

Taka shook his head and chased after her, getting in front of the lioness and cutting her off from the walk away from him. "_Do excuse me forgetting, but these things I do... you see, I've forgotten if they're green or they're blue..." _

Zira blushed, turning her face away at the softly spoken flattery, "They're blue..." she mumbled, closing her eyes. She knew they would change as she matured, as all lions did, but for the moment Taka always said they looked like two sapphires.

_"Well the thing is, what I really mean... yours are the sweetest eyes I've ever seen." _

At those words Zira pounced on the lion purring, nuzzling and licking his face as though she would never stop, while in the background they both heard the chorus' still singing.

_"And you can tell ev'rybody, this is your song... it may be quite simple but, now that it's done..." _

Taka and Zira began to make their way back to pride rock. They would have no warm welcome, it was doubtful anyone would have noticed they left. But that didn't matter, the two loneliest lions in the whole of Africa were suddenly also the happiest, so long as they had one another, what else mattered?

Taka purred and lapped his mate's torn ear,_ "I hope you don't mind, I hope you don't mind, that I put down in words..."_ his voice almost faded away altogether as the sun finally set, plunging the land into a night lit only by stars, but Zira heard._ "How wonderful life is, now you're in the world." _


	2. Kiara and Kovu

If you would be so good, kindly bring into your mind once again the image of that strange rock formation that is known as pride rock. Much of the land around it is the same, and yet there are those small but significant differences too. The pride is noticably bigger, some of the lionesses that lounge on the rock with no care in the world are of darker hues. The golden male who sits on the end of the rock bears great resemblence to the king Ahadi, but his mane is a firey red, and something in his face is kinder, more welcoming. His mate who sits beside him is drastically different to the last queen we saw, she is a pretty shade of beige and her eyes are shimmery aquamarine.

But we are not here to watch them, we are here to see the future king and queen, two adolescent lions who even now spend their time playing in the grasses behind the rock.

Princess Kiara, regarded by all of the pride as the lovliest lioness ever to be born, was rapidly coming to terms with the fact that she was also the clumsiest. She attempted for the eigth time to surprise her mate by pouncing on his from behind, only to find he dodged her at the last moment and left her in the dust.

"Just settle down, it's a lovely evening, why can't you just sit and enjoy it?" Kovu questioned, smiling down at the fallen princess. He himself was a very handsome example of a lion, his fur was thick and shiny, a shade of chestnut not often seen in the pride, and his mane was black, not ebony like his father's, more a shade of coal, nethertheless, anyone with eyes could see the family resemblance, enhanced by the scar across one of his jade eyes.

Kiara whined, "Because if I don't learn how to sneak up on things then i'll never be able to hunt and I'll never be a good queen!"

Kovu rolled his eyes, "You know there's no rule that says a queen has to lead the hunt, right?"

"I don't want to let mother down." Kiara mumbled, embarassed, "Or either of my grandmas, or any of the queens of the past."

Kovu smiled and leant his head down to nuzzle her, "You're going to be an amazing queen... and it doesn't matter one way or the other if you can hunt or not." he smirked cheekily, "I can always be the one in charge of that, right?"  
Kiara burst into a fit of giggles, "Oh, that'll look good in the legends, 'King Kovu the replacement lioness'."

Kovu purred and laid down next to her, "Does Rafiki really name kings and queens like that?"

Kiara nodded, "Yeah, like, my grandfather was king Mufasa the wise." she nuzzled Kovu's head, "And my grandma was Queen Sarabi the Patient, because she put up with a lot when Scar-" she stopped instantly, knowing what would happen now.

Kovu's ears drooped at the mention of his father, then softly he said, "What was his title? He must have had one, he was a king."

Kiara sighed, feeling her heart ache in sympathy, "Rafiki never said. I know that while your mother was his mate, she was called queen Zira the devoted."

Kovu nodded, sighing and shaking out his mane, "And your parents?"

"King Simba the Great and Queen Nala the loving." Kiara recited, and then licked his cheek, "Look, I'm sorry-"  
Kovu stood up, forcing a smile, "It doesn't matter... hey, what do you think they'll say about us? seriously?"

Kiara looked up at him in complete adoration, "King Kovu the handsome." she replied without pause. "Athough Rafiki tends to stay away from looks... Maybe King Kovu the Honest."

Kovu blushed, flattered intensely, "And for you?"  
Kiara snorted, "Queen Kiara the clumsy clutz."

Kovu let out a deep, rumbly laugh and nudged the lioness to her feet, "Don't put yourself down like that," he sighed happily for a moment just at the contact eith her, then murrmered softly, "It breaks my heart when you do that." he heard a beat start up in the lands and sang to her in a low whisper, "Don't go breaking my heart."

Kiara felt a blush rise to her face and she murrmered back, "I couldn't if i tried."

Kovu grinned, the music was speeding up quickly, it was going to be a playful little number, "Of honey, if I'm a little restless..." he leapt a little way away from his princess.

Kiara leapt after him, smiling cheekily, "Oh baby, you're not that kinda guy," she ran her body under his chin and ran off across the grass, with him close at her tail.

He caught up with her, "Don't go breaking my heart."  
Kiara laughed, "You take the wight off of me..." she meant that, being with him made the burden of being a princess somehow lighter.

Kovu managed to get ahead of her and stopped her running, "When i come knocking at the door..."  
"I'll give you the key!" Kiara laughed and pounced on him, before scampering away again.

Kovu sat up and smiled at the retreating figure, "Nobody knows it, but when i was down..." he dropped his ears a little.

Kiara spotted and tripped herself on purpose, anything to make him smile, "Then I was your clown." she walked back to the lion and rubbed her head against his, "Nobody knows it, but right from the start, I gave you my heart."  
"I gave you my heart." Kovu echoed. For a moment the two stared into one another's eyes, then both leapt to their feet and started the game of chase again, leading around the front of pride rock as the very spirits of africa joined their happy, bouncy melody.

"So don't go breaking my heart, I won't go breaking your heart, Don't go breaking my heart..."

Kovu was the one who eventually stopped, pouncing on kiara and pinning her, "And nobody told us..."  
Kiara grinned, "Cuz nobody showed us..."

Kovu moved off of her and pressed their faces together, so that anyone watching would remark on how like one lion they looked, "And now it's up to us, babe."

"I think we can make it..." Kiara purred back.

Kovu started to walk back to pride rock with his mate by his side, "So don't misunderstand me."

"You put the light in my life." Kiara murmmered, looking upon the lion with nothing but love.

"You put the sparks to my flame." Kovu purred back.

Kiara laughed to herself, "I've got your heart in my sights..."

"And when i was down?"

"I was your clown." inexplicably, she tripped again, almost falling head-over fells down the pathway they had just walked up. She smiled, embarassed, but she could live with it if it made Kovu laugh.

The two returned to the rock and the pride just as the music was fading from the strange spiritual choir, "Don't go breaking my heart, Right from the start... I gave you my heart, I gave you my heart..."


End file.
